


Caution: Hot

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: Malec Week 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is flirty, Coffee Shop, Flirting Alec, Flirting with coffee, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, Malec Week 2018, bashful magnus, coffee shop AU, malec origins, potential malec meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Magnus goes to his favorite coffee place - and it has nothing to do with the cute barista that works there.





	Caution: Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am aware that there was no Malec Week Day 4: Space AU. It's incomplete and I was thinking of using the prompt as a fic later, and I don't want to spoil anything. 
> 
> Malec Week Day 5: Coffee Shop AU  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> For the Russian translation, thanks to Chernysh, follow the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7145568

Java Jones was bustling with steam, a line of cars inching closer and closer with hopes of getting to the pickup station quicker, and people. Lots of people. They were sitting at the tables scattered mindlessly across the floor and even in the overhead attic space that was known for a more chilled atmosphere, complete with multi-colored bean bag chairs.

Despite all of this activity, it did nothing to stop or hinder the dedicated few who were working their tails off behind the counter. Magnus and Catarina had only stepped into the shop, and yet he could still hear the barista as loud and clear as though he was standing beside him.

“Tall Caramel Macchiato - Marc!”

Magnus guided him and his friend further into the establishment, doing his best to avoid bumping into people and spilling their precious drinks. Catarina did her best to stay close and ended up keeping her arm locked in the elbow of Magnus.

“I don’t understand why you come here so often. Don’t get me wrong, it’s...quaint, but the Starbucks around the corner would’ve done just fine.”

Magnus huffed. Starbucks, although it was a convenience being two blocks away from their apartment, was overrated and incomparable to Java Jones.

“Magnus Special - and guest,” said the dark-haired barista as Magnus and Catarina stepped into view of the counter. “Enjoy.”

Plus, Starbucks didn’t have an Alec.

Magnus returned him the same dashing smile. “Thank you, darling.”

They weaved their way through the people and to their regular table in the corner. Magnus allowed some silence while they took the first few sips of their drinks, but the excessive staring was not. “What?”

 _“The Magnus Special?”_ she teased.

“What wrong with that?” She gave him the look that said _I-know-exactly-what-is-going-on-here-and- there-is-no-way-you-can-fool-me._ Magnus sighed. “Alec works here. We’ve talked.”

She held the cup up to her lips, and Magnus knew all too well that it was to hide the smirk growing across her face. “He knows your order.”

“Anyone and everyone could know my order.” His drink was reasonably simple - an unsweetened cinnamon light soy latte. It wasn’t like he was ordering a wicked potion or something off of their ‘secret menu’, which actually bothered the employees more than anything else. Magnus only knows because he had asked Alec.

Cat raised an eyebrow. The look was back.

“It’s like Christmas in a cup!” he cried out in his own defense.

Catarina only laughed. She pointed to something on his cup. “I think you may have an admirer.”

Magnus turned the cup around. He hadn’t noticed a number or anything out of the ordinary on his cup. He checked and near the bottom there were sharpie lines blocking out the warning on the cup so that it only said: _Caution: you are very hot._ Magnus could die. He turned, immediately finding Alec among the other baristas making drinks and pleasing customers.

“This the first time he's made a move?”

Magnus nodded. Alec finally looked up from the last customer in the long line they had been working on and gave a short wave in his direction.

Cat snorted. “I take it you’re coming back tomorrow?”

He turned back, cheeks burning. He hid behind his drink. “Shut up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble and for Malec Week posts, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
